1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an infrared temperature measuring apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional contact thermometer, such as the mercury-in-glass thermometer or the electrical resistance thermometer, should generally be contacted to the subject to be measured for a longer time for temperature measurement. However, due to the limitation of the contact area and the portion to be measured, the temperature measurement operation is relatively slow and inaccurate. Especially during the body temperature measurement of a baby, it is difficult to conduct a long time measuring. Such problems could be resolved if the infrared sensor would be adopted in the temperature measuring.
The subjects with different temperatures will respectively radiate infrared rays with different frequencies, so a device for receiving infrared rays could be used to detect the infrared rays in order to sense the temperature of a subject quickly. Conventionally, an infrared sensing device with a built-in infrared sensor, such as the infrared security device, the temperature sensor, the clinical thermometer, the forehead-temperature measuring gun, or the ear-temperature measuring gun, has already been used to detect the infrared ray of the subject for measuring the temperature of the subject.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional infrared ear-temperature measuring gun is illustrated. When the ear-temperature of a human body is measured, firstly, a power supply button (not shown in FIG. 1) must press down to activate the measuring gun entering into a stand-by mode. Then, insert the probe 11 of the ear-temperature measuring gun 1 into the human auditory canal E to be measured, and, subsequently, press down a measuring button 12 disposed on the casing to switch the measuring gun into a measuring mode for measurement. After a period of time, the ear-temperature measuring gun finishes the temperature measurement that the detected infrared ray energy is converted and calculated to obtain the body temperature of the human body, which is shown on a display unit provided on the casing.
However, when the above mentioned ear-temperature measuring gun 1 is used to measure temperature, since the measuring button 12 for triggering the measuring is disposed on the casing, it is difficult for the user to control when should be the right time to press down the measuring button 12. In addition, it is difficult for the user to operate and press down the measuring button 12 with his or her finger while aiming the ear-temperature measuring gun 1 at the auditory canal E, resulting in indirectly reducing the stability of the measuring procedure and adversely affecting the accuracy of the temperature measurement.
Hence, it is very important to provide an infrared temperature measuring apparatus with a maintainable stable operation, so as to reduce the error in the temperature measuring result and to render the operation more convenient.